Title in Progress
by Falling2Depravety
Summary: Summary in Progress


**Chapter One - A Square into a Round Peg**

YGGDRASIL, a once prominent game that reigned supreme against all gaming platforms. It comes with the features like exceptionally high degree of player freedom, a sense of balance quality to skills, abilities, and classes, and it has nine, NINE grotesquely large world to explore and containing mysteries to discover-the adventurous spirit of any gamers were critically hit, precision-wise, it's a bull's-eye. And because of those features, this cemented its 12 year long run before finally retiring.

The game wasn't retiring because it's no longer relevant to the mass, there are, mind you, a lot of players playing the game. It's just isn't the same during its peak days. The supposedly 'unique' features where no longer unique and have been adapted and offered by other gaming platforms. This ultimately led players into shifting newer and shinier thing to play with.

Of course it wasn't just that. People age, priorities changes, circumstances disabled them to continue playing or maybe they lost the flair to continue playing. Whatever the reasons it is, YGGDRASIL is ending.

* * *

[City of Dahlia]

Dahlia, a once popular city located in Alfheim, famous for it's the beautiful sceneries which been used to woo or be wooed. This place never lack players ever since it was discovered and reclaimed. Today, the last day of YGGDRASIL, Dahlia is devoid from any players as of the rest of Alfheim or maybe the rest of the worlds in YGGDRASIL.

"It's weird to see this place with no one around."

Well, except for this player.

From his tone and mannerism, the man seemed to act as if he's a tourist. Well, if were to consider from its technical definition, he is one.

Tyrean T. Photel is the character name this player. He had quit the game four years ago-the term quit doesn't quite fit the description, rather visits the game from time to time, is the most appropriate term to use.

Tyrean (for short) wasn't the best player nor the most OP or a well-known-Badass player that YGGDRASIL has to offer. He is however popular due to him overseeing a guild that his father owns in the game.

Ever since Gold-to-Cash conversion has been implemented, business-minded people slowly but steadily sank their teeth's into it and found that its delectable. Basically, Gold-to-Cash conversion and vice versa is a one awesome thing the virtual reality gaming system had to offer. This allows gamers to gain riches in-game and in-real life. By accumulating gold from the game, one could convert it into money to be spent in real life. And as a ruthless business tycoon, his father wanted to take part of the meat by sending here to manage a merchant guild his father had established.

Three years ago, using statistics and such, his father's company decided that business in YGGDRASIL is no longer that profitable and proposed to move-on to the next hottest game that is recently launched. And they did, ending the decision with_ 'its what's best for the company's interest.'_ And so, Tyrean went oversee the new business while tying up loose ends in YDDRASIL. The likes of selling equipment, properties, etc.

He knew the game was ending and it's inevitable, but couldn't let it go. This game was so special for him in two ways. One, he obtained one of the Twenty-it is one of the best overpowered and over-the-top items that the game has to offer. With one of the game key feature is balance, this items were desired by all and will even commit crime for a single one.

The second and the most important one is more sentiment. His character Tyrean T. Photel is the testament of the phases he had undergo. From a child to a chunnibyou to a young adult, it changed from minor tweaks to the whole shebang that answers all the wishes and whims. (Of course, all the changes from the design and skill build was decided by him but optimized by a support team his father had given dotingly assigned to him.) From common stereotypes like a human wizard to unique character build like a slime necromancer. The came and went, before settling down to this race and class that he fell in-love with and has been in-loved with ever since. His character building and rebuilding made him love the game even more.

This and him who had obtained a twenty, reinforces his love. Thus, he didn't and couldn't delete Tyrean. Even though he couldn't really play with it that much, he'll hold on it as much as he could.

Upon reaching his destination which is the Gobuza's Auction House, Tyrean entered the building and approached the receptionist NPC named Gobuza to open auctioning tab. Without a bit of surprise, he saw none of the things he sent for auction were sold. It was the last day, no one is dumb enough to buy something that won't last long. It's much better to convert gold for real money.

He then withdraw all the items from the auction. And decided to continue looking around. He decided to hold on and sell them later at the merchants before the game finally shuts down.

Before he could the auction tab, he saw a lot of rare minerals and rare raw materials.

He scoff upon seeing those.

It is a common knowledge in YDDRASIL that a certain world class item would only appear by combing several divine minerals together. With a world class mineral, imagine how powerful an item could be forge with it.

"Were we you when I wanted to craft the best ore?" Tyrean glared at the list of items as if a god staring down a mortal.

Like in any normal situation based on this universe law, those things didn't reply back.

Divine minerals and divine class raw materials: ...

Tyrean then reset his search engine, wanting to forget the whole ordeal, before browsing on other stuff the auction has to offer. Couple of minutes later. As expected he didn't find anything that caught his fancy and even if did it wouldn't matter.

After leaving the auction house. Tyrean looked at the time and saw that still have a few hours to kill before the game shuts down.

After a few minutes of deciding what to do, he opened a teleportation scroll and began sightseeing the best things each world to offer.

[18:21:33, 34, 35...]

* * *

Somewhere near the burning sea of Muspelhiem.

Tyrean stood at the edge of cliff watching awe the sea of fire has.

"Staring at the bright red flames twisting and flickering in an infinite motion...Isn't lovely?" He says to the crowd that are standing ever so still. The crowd consist of low level pop demons and devils.

Usually, these monsters will continue to wander around until they are either attacked or a player of similar or lower level than then entered their field of vision. These monsters will continue their pursuit of the target until it dies.

But because Tyrean is at max level, these monster wouldn't have gathered around him. The mobs should have disregarded his present nor could handle a single attack from himself to be lured.

If one observe the situation carefully, one will realize that crowd isn't attacking Tyrean, they're just standing there, as if waiting for his command.

Monsters: ...

Tyrean: ...

He sighs dejectedly.

"This doesn't feel right."

Thinking that a bunch of low level NPC could substitute the presence of players to stave the feeling of loneliness is a laughable and idealistic idea.

Waving his hand in dismissing manner, he spoke.

[**You're dismissed.**]

There's a magical element to his voice that contains a undeniable and absolute authority that forced all the monsters to obediently follow his command. Perhaps that was the reason to why these monsters gathered here in the first place.

As he gaze at the monsters leaving him behind, he thought of something that might alleviate his boredom. He smirk and issued a new command.

**[Kill each other.]**

With no hesitation of sort, the monsters began attacking one another.

A half-minute later.

"This isn't as amusing as initially thought." He grimace as at the low-level-NPCs-wet-noodle fight.

Rather than feeling amuse, he cringed at in irritation.

[(Widen Magic) Fireball]

A huge black with a hint of violet fireball was hurled to the monsters burning them all in a fraction of a second. The only proof of their short existence were the data crystals.

Not even bothering to collect the lowest class data crystals, he tore a high class return scroll with a new place he wishes to visit.

[Black Citadel of Moore]

Upon reaching Black Citadel of Moore, a city in Muspelhiem, he began wandering around the city.

Muspelhiem isn't famous for sight-seeing. In fact, it's one of the most unforgiving and hazardous realm in YGGDRASIL. An unprepared player would and could die numerous times within or outside the walls of towns or cities.

"It's a shame that I couldn't visit all the beautiful places even for the last time." Tyrean said as he sat dejectedly on the public square bench.

"If my race wasn—no, who am I kidding. I'm not switching my racial class just to visit those places. Besides, my karma itself is enough reason for those NPC to chase me."

One of his character's racial penalty is an automatic accumulation of a negative thousand karma that could not be changed by any means.

And because YGGDRASIL has a slight favoritism towards good karma players, most places are subjective towards good. If a player like himself tried to enter places that only accept good-karma or neutral-karma player, a battalion or two would immediately be deployed to great him.

He chuckled at the memory of the time he tried to do so, just to satisfy his curious. The keyword is here is tried. When he was spotted by the sentries, it all went to south.

Not only a battalion was sent to deal with him but a massive man hunt was issued by the both the city mayor and bishop to all players with relatively high amount of positive karma. After sacrificing a lot of their assets just to save him, he never attempted to do it again.

Immersing himself to the memory, a mischievous part of his mind whispered he should do it, just for the kicks of it.

And the idea stuck like gum in his mind.

"Should I do it?" After all, he isn't as naive and inexperience as before. He has better overall control to his character than before.

"I'm not as weak as before. Maybe I should try to level a city or two." After deliberating, the idea to how he should act began to bloom magnificently. Convinced that his plan would be sufficient, he decided to enact his racial class responsibility which is to spread mayhem to YGGDRASIL.

Flinging himself off the bench, Tyrean felt his blood boil to his upcoming parade of chaos. Upon locating the nearest storage NPC, he withdrawn almost all of its content. After all there's saying that 'a good boy scout must be prepared for all possible situations.'

* * *

Tyrean isnt that confident to immediately go against a class-a city. He'll do it level by level, from a class-f town going above.

Upon spotting Tyrean slowly approaching the town's make-shift gate, the sentries began ringing the alarm notifying his approach. An immediate response is observable as, NPC town foot soldiers came pouring out of the gate.

Without hesitation, Tyrean draw first blood.

"[(Maximize Magic) Meteor Fall]."

A huge magic circle then appeared in the sky and came out of it was a speeding meteor heading down the towns entrance.

And with loud bang, the meteor exploded upon contact. The explosion did not just destroyed the wall, it killed majority of the guards and extended its area of effect towards the town itself.

Tyrean didn't expect that would be so easy. He began to wonder if he underestimate himself too much or overestimate the system or perhaps it was the absence of players that crippled the town's defensive and offensive capabilities.

"No matter it is. I'll see this through. Besides, there is no such thing as too cautious." He muttered as he disables the notification coming from the system.

He then quickly pulled out a six of mercenary contracts from his inventory and activated all of them at once without flinching at the cost of each.

A mercenary contract is a summoning medium that summons a mercenary vassal by paying their service fee. The vassal skills and level is always proportionate to their fee. To simply put, the more expensive the contract is, the strong the mercenary is. And it just so happens that the Evil Lords, a level 80 mercenary, that he hired are very expensive.

Once the Evil Lords completed their manifestation, he immediately issued a command through its command interface.

Upon receiving the command, the Evil Lords demonic eyes shone, as if their switch has been lit.

Acting on his command, the Evil Lords began summoning the hordes of hell and begins to raise hell!

He watched how those mercenary and their minion watch destroy this town with complete ease. Feeling the high of his first successful campaign, Tyrean led his Evil Lords and their minion to their next target.

"I should have done this earlier." He muttered in regret as they march on.


End file.
